Mello
by Lori5555
Summary: This story is a biography of Mello. It's mainly about the friend/relationship between Matt&Mello. Rated M for LEMON(which will be in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hey there! This is the first chapter of my first story. I'm German so sorry if my English is not so good. I hope you like it nonetheless.:)

Summary: This story is a biography of **Mello** from the Manga/Anime **Death Note. **It's mainly about the friend/relationship between **Matt&Mello.**

Warnings!: There will be LEMON in this story, which will be in later chapters though.

I don't own Death Note or any of its characters...unfortunately.

So now enjoy my story. And please REVIEW!XD

* * *

Mello(Mihael Keehl)-Biography

- December 13th of 1989:

It was cold and stormy. The future mother of a little boy had no chance to get to a hospital for giving birth to the baby. She was already in labour and had pain.

Because of the storm, the power was out so that she had to get over with the birth in this cold and small house.

At least her husband was there to hold her hand, but he was in pain too, because his wife firmly squeezed his hand.

After the birth, the father took the newborn baby in his arm and said, smiling, "it's beautiful. Our Mihael." Yes Mihael. That was the name of the little boy. His parents were really happy. Still...

- December 13th of 1992(From now on Mello's POV):

I had my third birthday, though my parents didn't seem to bother about it. They were once again busy to argue about nothing. But this time the fight was even worse than usual. I cried and was afraid, that something bad happened to my mother.

During the last three years my parents cared always less about me. All the time I was swept aside like dust. They played with me very rarely, that's why I was in my room mostly. I painted or did other things, nonetheless it was very boring.

Once, my father even slapped me, because I asked, in his opinion, a stupid question. He said I shouldn't ask stupid questions.

In the course of time, my mother got ill. She was sick and threw up often. My father cared about her, but her state became worse. After weeks she finally got to a hospital and the doctors noticed she had cancer. Unfortunately too late. My mother died and I locked myself in my room and cried for days. I cried always worse, because my father knocked on my door, screaming I should get out, instead of consoling me with a friendly voice. I vowed to never get out of my room again, otherwise I would have gotten slapped really hard.

I had nobody. I had not a single friend, who consoled me.

- December 3rd of 1993:

It rang. My father went to the door and gave no sign that he was very angry a moment before, because I didn't get out of my room. At the door was an old man, who introduced himself as Roger. My father greeted him friendly and let him in. "Can I may have a coffee, please?" Roger asked politely. I carefully went to my door and pressed my ear at it to listen. I heard my father and Roger talk, didn't unterstand about what, though.

Suddenly, I heard steps comming towards my room. It knocked. "Mihael. Can you open the door, please?" It was Roger. "But then I'll get in trouble." I answered. "Please come out, Mihael. Nothing will happen to you." Reassured me Roger. I moved my hand slowly to the key, which was stuck in the door's lock. I turned it and opened the door. Then I looked out and saw Roger. "Hello, Mihael. May I come in?" He asked politely. I nodded. My eyes were red from the crying and I sobbed. "Where's my daddy?" I asked with a low voice. I was afraid my father would see me. "He's outside for a walk. I said him that I want to speak with you. I have some questions to you. Is that okay?" I thought about it a moment then murmured, "Yes. Okay."

Then Roger began to ask: "Why do you live alone with your father now?", was the first question. "My mommy was in hospital. Then she went to heaven. I miss my mom. My daddy never hugged me." Roger had compassion and took me in his arms. "I'm sorry Mihael. Just one more question. Do you want to get away from here?" He asked. I clung to Roger and began crying again. Roger patted my back and said with a low voice, "It's good. Let it out. If you come with me, it will be better. There are are a lot of children in your age. They're also as smart as you. It would be your advantage. I want you to be happy, Mihael." I slowly stood up. I kneeled in front of my bed and pulled out an old suitcase, which laid under it. I laid it down on top of the bed, opened it and packed the most important things. It was not much. Just a few toys, some clothes and a stuffed toy dog, which I got from my mom. I wanted to get away from my father as fast as possible. As I finished packing, Roger took the suitcase in his right hand and me at the other. Then we headed off to the Whammy's House, where I should live in the future.

The Whammy's House was an orphonage for very gifted children, who aimed for getting the successor of L, the world's best detective.

* * *

A/N:That was the first chapter.I'm sorry it's so short. The next will be longer. I hope you liked it and will also read the following chapters. I will post the next chapter during the next week. Until then!^-^b


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Hello everybody! Here I am with the second chapter. It shouldn't be as short as the first one. In this chapter Mello arrives at The Whammy's and he meets Matt. I hope you enjoy and please REVIEW!

* * *

The long drive from my birthplace to Winchester to The Whammy's House, was really boring for me. We at least drove two hours long, until we were at our destination. We got out of the car went to the huge maingate of iron.

It was snowing and everything was white. I always liked snow very much. It always calmed me down and it was just great to watch the snowflakes slowly gliding down to the ground.

I heard many squealing children. As we got closer I saw them, making a snowball fight. The gate opened and Roger and me went through it. Suddenly Roger got a snowball right on his forehead. He frightened and rubbed the snow from his face.

Then I noticed a boy slowly coming closer. He was a bit smaller than me and had red hair. And I mean red hair. Not orange-red. It was a bit brighter than wine-red. He wore a black and red striped, long-sleeved shirt and blue jeans with a pair of black winter boots on his feet.

He then said, "I'm sorry, Roger."

"It doesn't matter, Matt. Wait, now I'm surprised. You're in the house usually, aren't you. Why are you outside?" Roger said. "Linda told me to go out. Who's that?" The boy, who seemed to be Matt, said, pointing at me. "This is Mihael, your new roommate. Mihael, this is Matt. I thing you'll get along with eachother. Matt, would you please show Mihael your new room and explain him, how this all works here." Roger said, as he gave me my old suitcase. Matt took my hand and pulled me with him. Every now and then I noticed the views of other children, but ignored them.

After about five minutes we arrived in the relative small room. On each side was a bed, a shelf, a bedside table and a desk. "That's your side." Matt explained. Silently, I laid my suitcase on the bed, opened it and put my things in the shelf.

"How old are you?" Matt asked after a while, breaking the silence. "I'm three, and you?" I replied. "Me too!" Matt rejoiced. "I show you the house now." He said next. He came to me, took my hand and went in the directon of the common room. Slowly it annoyed me to be pulled around. "That's the playroom." Everywhere I looked I saw children playing together or building towers with toy blocks or painting. The room was very big. Suddenly my eyes stopped on a boy, who seemed to be younger than Matt and me. He sat on the floor and solved a puzzle, which usually is way too difficult for kids in his age. He was the only lonely boy in this room. All others did something at least to twos.

But what confused me the most was, that he was completely in white. From his white curled hair, over his white clothes, up to his white socks. Even his skin was almost white.

After a while Matt noticed I was staring at the odd boy the whole time and said, "That's Near. He does always the same and sits always at the same place." Near seemed to realise we were talking about him, because he slowly stood up and came over to us. " Hello. I'm Near," he said. "I'm Mihael," I answered. "I'm showing Mihael the house. We have to go," Matt said and pulled me further.

"This is the library. We have to be very silent here," Matt explained. We saw a lot of older children, sitting at the tables and doing their homework or studying.

As I have seen everything, we went to the next room.

It was the dining hall. "Here we eat. In the morning Roger comes in our rooms to wake us up. Everytime the food is ready, there is an announcement." The dining hall was very big as well. It smelled like delicious food and fresh baked tarts.

And then, before we went to the next room, Matt explained, "Now I show you the room, where we brush our teeth. There you can wash yourself and the toilets are there too."

It was afternoon. After the guide through the house Matt and I went back to our room. Matt took his Game Boy and turned it on. I went to my shelf, took a sheet of paper with a few crayons to paint. Every now and then Matt looked over his Game Boy to see what I was doing. I was painting Matt. Matt felt observed and tried to only concentrate on his game, but he couldn't. He laid his console to his side, stood up and sat next to me. He looked at the picture I was painting and was surprised, how good I could paint. "This is beautiful," Matt said amazed. "I was always alone in my room. I could almost only paint," I told. Matt quickly took the picture, went to his desk and took a piece tesa. He then glued the picture to his wall. "Hey! It's not finished," I shouted. Matt took his Game Boy again and continued playing. The only difference was, he was smiling this time.

In the evening, the following announcement came: "Hello kids. This is Roger. The dinner is ready." Matt immediately turned off his Game Boy and stood up. Then we went to the dining hall.

After a while, Roger came to us and asked me, "And Mihael? Did Matt show you all?"

"Yes. It's great here," I answered enthused. During the day I didn't do much, but I was glad to be in Whammy's. I wanted all but not back to my terrible father. Here all people were much nicer.

"Oh, before I forget it, Mihael. Here in The Wammy's everyone has a nickname, so that they don't show their real identities. So will you get a nickname. Do you have a wish?" Roger asked.

I thought about it. Then I shook my head and murmured,"Dunno." Though before Roger went, to consult with Whammy for a name, I shouted,"Ah! I know. Mello." Roger turned around. "Okay. From now on your name is Mello," he said. As Roger was away, Matt said, "You choose a great name."

"Thank you. What's your real name?" I asked Matt. "I'm Mail." He answered.

After the dinner we went back to our room. We took our toothbrushs and went to the big bathroom. In the late evening an announcement came that said everyone has to go to bed now. In my bed I snuggled in my warm blanket and fell asleep satisfied.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my dear readers. I'm sooo sorry I didn't post the third chapter yesterday. The original story I wrote is in German so I have to translate it. And that's a lot of work, but I try to post the chapters regularly.

So today it's Matt and Mello's first school day. They also make a trip to a museum where something terrible happens.

Enjoy ^-^.Please,please review!

* * *

- September in 1996:

The years passed and with the time I felt comfortable in the Wammy's. It was my real home and Matt and me became best friends.

Today was our first schoolday. Everywhere were excited children, going to their place to get photographed and you heard a steady murmur. After all photos were taken, the children gathered together in their classes.

I looked around to make sure who was in my class. "So. I think we're complete now." The teacher of our class said, after counting us. Our class formed two rows and then we went to our classroom. On the door was a sign that said "**1D**". It was written in a beautiful script.

The teacher opened the door and all children rushed into the room. "You can sit down wherever you like." The teacher said. I sat down in the row before last and Matt sat on the chair at the window right next to me. Near was in my class, too. He seated himself in the very first row. Our first exercise was it to make name signs for ourself. All children in the class were geniuses, so it was no problem to write down our names. I liked this exercise and began immediately. After a while, Matt moved and slowly took out a sheet of paper and his pencil case and began writing or rather painting. We had half an hour time for doing this. As everybody finished it, the teacher had an idea. "Let's play a game to get to know your classmates," she said. Then she looked around the class and continued, "Best is, you begin, Near. And then we go through the rows to the back. "As everybody was introduced, the break began. "That was fast!" Matt said surprised. The children left everything behind and quickly went out of the classroom. Matt and me went rather slow, we didn't have to hurry. On the schoolyard we took our breakfast (I took my chocolate, of course).

After the break we went back to the classroom. Our last exercise on this day was, to write down all the words we already could write. As the schoolbell ended the class, Matt and I went to the common room and did what we ever did.

I liked the first schoolday very much and looked forward to the next day. I also told Matt this and after a while he seemed to be annoyed. On the rest of the day we didn't do much. We talked about the school or other things.

Days passed, which became weeks, which again became months. I liked school more and more.

One week ago the teacher announced we go to a museum. Today was the day with the journey.

After Matt and I woke up we took our breakfast and then went to the main gate. The weather was bad. It was cold and the sky was grey. It was 8:15. Our teacher was already there and little by little the rest of the class came. Near the main gate was a bus stop where we went to . Suddenly it began to rain. At first just a bit but as it got more, we went under the roof, which fortunately was next to the bus stop. "Great. Now it rains." The teacher said, though more to herself.

I hated rain. What I hated about it, was the moisture. I had nothing against water, but I didn't like it to get the rain into my face.

Suddenly I was brought out of my thoughts. It was Matt. "Are you coming. The bus is there," He said, as he poked me. Then we got into the bus and drove to the museum.

The drive lasts about half an hour. As this was over, we had to walk a bit. The rain got less, but the most children took out their umbrellas. Matt and I forgot them and took over our hoods. Then we finally arrived. The teacher went to the ticket office to buy the tickets. It was nice and warm in the room and everybody was happy to be in dry. After about fife minutes we were allowed to freely walk in the museum to look at the paintings or other works of art.

I was very glad, we were allowed to look at all by ourselves. Guides always were very boring.

For me, the pictures were beautiful and interesting. Sometimes I wondered how you could paint so exactly.

After a while, we stayed in front of a wonderful picture. It was by far the most beautiful picture we have ever seen. On the picture were waterfalls, a lot of colorful flowers, and unbelivable beautiful landscapes. We went very close to the painting to see every detail. "Matt, what's that? Do you hear that too?" I asked Matt as I noticed a low ticking. "Yes. Me too," Matt answered, as he listened more accurately.

We were very curious and wanted to know from where the noise came and especially what it was. Slowly and with pricked ears we went along the wall. Each of us went in another direction. "I think here it's the loudest." Matt said after a moment. I went to him and also heard it there. I ran to our teacher and told her we found a ticking. She came with me and some curious children followed us.

Then the teacher went to the wall and also heard the ticking. "So, it's not a clock," she said. All were utterly curious and wanted to now what it was.

Suddenly we heard fast steps coming closer to us. It was a man. He looked like the janitor. "I saw in the security camera that here is a big roister. May I ask what happened?"

"Here's a ticking in the wall," The teacher answered. Now, the janitor heard the ticking, too and said, "Yeah, right. It's behind the picture." He took the picture off the wall and carefully laid it on the ground.

He then put his ear on the spot at the wall, where the picture hang and knocked on it. "Oh, It's hollow. But only here." He noticed. "I will knock down the wall. Hopefully it's nothing bad." The janitor said. Then he briefly went away to get the right tool, for knocking down the wall. He came back very fast and before he began he said, "Everyone, one step back." And then hit the wall with a lot of momentum, followed by another slog. Now this part of the wall has fell in descay.

Carefully, the janitor wiped away the scree and as he found the source of the ticking he almost fainted. "I-it's a bomb" He shouted and then all people in the museum got panicky and ran through the area. The teacher pushed the alarm button. She quickly looked at the bomb and noticed it was a time bomb. "Oh my god. Two minutes left. We need to get out of here," she screamed, as loud as she could, so that everybody in the museum heard it and took the fastest exit. Matt and I also panicked and ran out as all people. We ran further and further and faster and faster. Matt and I held us on our hands and pulled eachother further. About 100 meters away from the museum we stood and saw that the others ran to us in panic.

Totally exhaust, we stood there and looked at the museum, which every moment exploded. "Hopefully are all here. We can't go back in there. The best is, we all keep our ears." The teacher said, which also was very exhaust. All children pressed their hands on their ears. Then we all ran a few meters away, because we were afraid of being too near. "Actually the bomb has to explode now," the teacher said, as she looked on her clock. But the bomb didn't explode. After further two minutes nothing happened. "It seems to be a dud. The bomb didn't explode, but it could happen every moment." The janitor noticed. All stared excited at the museum. Matt and the others grizzled, because they were cold.

After a quarter hour we slowly went back to the museum. Suddenly it exploded and the pressure wave was so violently, that we all fell on the ground. Matt kneeled down and began crying. "What's up, Matt?" I asked him. Matt turned to me and said, "My Game Boy is in there!" The teacher turned to Matt and said, "I think I told you to not take your Game Boy with you."

I stared at the museum, which still burned in bright flames. Matt poked me. He was still crying. The teacher called together the rest of the class and together we all went back to The Wammy's.

* * *

I will post the next chapter on Thursday as always.^-^bye bye


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Here comes the next chapter.:)I hope you enjoy. I just got my first review. But i want more!Ok I overacted sry. But I'm always very glad to receive reviews.

So in the last chapter Matt lost his Game Boy and is very sad. What will Mello do to make him happy again? Read and find out.

* * *

As we arrived we all were totally wet and frozen. All other children were still in school, because of this it was very quiet.

Only from the Dining Hall you could hear voices. One was L's voice! We all ran to the Dining Hall. L was very popular in The Wammy's. At first we didn't saw him, but then he came out of the kitchen. He carried a tablet with some cups of hot chocolate. He went to one of the tables and put the tablets down. Immediately all children ran to the biggest table and sat down. L gave the cups around and said, "You deserve that. I'm glad nothing happened to you." Matt was still sad about his Game Boy.

Suddenly Matt's birthday next year occured to me. I decided to give him a new Game Boy as his birthday present. But as I noticed I wouldn't have enough money, I decided to ask L how much a Game Boy would cost.

In the afternoon we played outside the house, because the sun shined and the rain dried. Sunshine really was a rarity in winter.

We played several outdoor games for example hide and seek. L played with us too.

As L and I hid, I asked him, "L, how much costs a Game Boy?" L turned around and answered,"They're relative expensive, you know. You want it for Matt, am I right?"

"Yeah, right. " I answered surprised. L put his thumb on his bottom lip and thought how he could help me. "I have an idea. I will buy the Game Boy and you give me the money. I will also help you getting the money." L suggested. I was ok with that. "Should we ask Roger for a job for you?" I nodded quickly.

In the late afternoon we stopped playing hide and seek and got into the house. L and I went to Roger's office and fortunately it doesn't seem to interest Matt, where I was going.

L knocked on the door and we heard a dull "come in".

L opened the door and we entered. "Hello you both. What can I do for you?"Roger asked. "Because of the explosion Matt lost his Game Boy. Now Mello wants to give him a new one as his birthday present. We wanted to ask you if Mello could help out, so that he gets the money to pay it." Explained L."Of course. We always need a helping hand. Come back tomorrow then you can begin." Roger answered friendly. I was glad and after we spoke with Roger I went back to Matt's and my room. "Where were you?" Matt asked after a while. "I was in Roger's office. I have a job now." I answered. "For what?" Matt asked uncomprehending. "I want to earn some money."

"Aha." Matt said. I was glad Matt asked no more questions.

In the evening Matt and me talked a lot about the previous day. I was unbeliveable sorry for Matt, sitting on his bed and NOT playing with his Game Boy. He stopped crying but he just sat there and did nothing. I sat next to him and tried to console him.

Then we got in our beds and tried to sleep. "Good night Matt." I said, but the only Matt said was a quiet "M-hm" I closed my eyes but I couldn't sleep, because all along Matt shifted in his bed. He couldn't sleep too and I understood that well.

But after a while it annoyed me a lot that Matt changed his position all the time and shouted,""Matt, stay still I wanna sleep!" Then I apologised immediately, because it just slipped through my lips.

Then I heard a quiet sigh. "I-I'm sorry Mello" Matt murmured and I knew he was crying. Again I was sorry for Matt. I thought how I could calm Matt. Slowly I got up of my bed and went as quiet as possible to Matt's. He laid with his face to the wall and didn't notice me.

Then I put my hands to his back and shoved him closer to the wall. I lifted the blanket and laid myself behind Matt. I clung myself to him and buried my head in his neck. "I'm sorry Matt. It just slipped from my lips." I apologised again. "It's ok" Matt answered. I pressed him to me and didn't let him go, because he was nice and warm.

After a few minutes I heard Matt breathing quiet and slowly. He fell asleep. Satisfied I closed my eyes and fell asleep too.

-The next day:

Today the job at Roger began. Once I woke up I got myself ready and went to Roger's office. He was waiting for me. Today was saturday and because of this I had to go to Roger in the morning. He greeted me friendly and I sat down. "Hello, Mello. Great you're here," said Roger. "Follow me, so I can show you what you can do first." Roger stood up and went to the door. I followed him. After a few meters we arrived in the Dining Hall. He guided me further to the kitchen and said to the chef,"This is Mello. He will help you." The chef rejoiced and said happy,"Oh, great. When you are here to help you can go get the trolley with the dirty crockery." Nobody was here, because they all took their breakfast yet. I quickly went to the trolley and shoved it to the kitchen.

The chef smiled, pointed at the sink and said,"Next you wash the dishes. The others will help you." I went to the sink, took a plate and began washing it. In all I needed two and half an hour for this. Then I was finished with the work and was allowed to go. Even after one hour it got boring and to my luck I didn't have to wash the dishes the whole time. I could also do other easy tasks.

As I went back to our room it was almost noon. Motionless Matt stood in front of his shelf."What are you doing?" I asked Matt confused. "Nothing. I don't know what to do." Matt said sad.

"Paint something." I suggested, though Matt didn't want to. He didn't like painting. So we were bored the last half an hour before the announcement came.

Then we went to the Dining Hall.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it and will review ^^. That would be so great :D.

I think it's not necessary to write summarys for each chapter so I will stop writing them. ok now enjoy.

* * *

- December 25th in 1996:

Since days Matt was totally excited, because he was convinced he would get a new Game Boy to christmas. I was sorry for him, because I did exactly know he wouldn't get one until his birthday. In fact he would get one from me.

I didn't have enough money for paying the Game Boy yet. If I had had enough money, I would have already given Matt the Game Boy to christmas. In the past three months I almost worked everyday and I still hadn't enough money.

I looked forward to the evening when we all would get our presents, indeed I knew exactly what I would get: chocolate.

The day passed quickly like every year.

In the evening we were in the Dining hall and were eating satisfied, because there was a big buffet.

After dinner we went out and made a big snowballfight. Everyone participated, even Matt who usually complained about the weather or among other things and hated going out.

Suddenly a boy ran to us in panic. He was smaller than me and then I remembered it was the boy who came to The Wammy's a few weeks ago. He had tears in his eyes. "Th-there is a housebreaker!"He screamed. "what?" Roger asked shocked. "Th-there" The young boy said, pointing at the house. Everybody stared at the house. Suddenly we heard a bell that sounded like a cow bell. We also heard heavy steps coming closer to us. "That's him" The small boy said now more afraid.

Soon we could tell who it was. It was Santa Claus. Right away everybody let out a sigh of relief and relaxed. The smaller children were happy and we knew exactly what came next: Presents.

Immediately every single child ran into the house and spread across the common room. Santa Claus sat in the middle of the room and fwipped. Suddenly fife assistants came into the room dressed like elves with big brown sacks in their hands, where with no doubt were the presents inside.

Matt and me sat on the floor like every other child. But somehow it seemed Matt couldn't sit still, because he was so exited. I sat still and waited patiently for my present.

After about two minutes, an elf came to us, which looked like L. "L?" I asked surprised. The elf didn't answer. He gave us the presents and then went on. I was pretty sure it was L. "Huh? What is that?" Matt asked disappointed, as he realized that his present was too small for a Game Boy. Quickly he unwrapped the present. "Cool! I ever wanted them." He said happy. He got two new games for his Game Boy. But then he noticed he couldn't play them without a Game Boy and was sad again.

Then I unwrapped my present. In it were two chocolate bars. I was pleased as every year and slowly ate the first. I saved the second for anywhen.

In the present were also 8 pounds. I liked that too, because now there was really not much money left. I may had to work for two or three days.

Christmas passed. It passed as fast as it came. So New Year's Eve and a new year came. With that Matt's birthday came too.

- February 1st 1997:

Today I got up extremly early. I sat on my bed and looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand: 6 o'clock. I was a bit surprised, that I woke up that early on my own. The advantage was I had enough time to get the cake and wrap up the present.

Once I was dressed, I opened the door and went to the kitchen. I saw the relative small cake and went towards it. I baked the cake a day ago with the help of Roger. Carefully I took it and went back to our room. To my luck Matt was still sleeping. I opened the drawer of my nightstand and pulled out Matt's present. Then I remembered I totally forgot to wrap it up. I looked through the room, but found nothing with what I could do it. Unfortunately we hadn't any wrapping paper in our room, so I put the Game Boy back into the drawer and went to Roger's office.

He sat at his desk and read something. "Uhm, Roger. Do you have any wrapping paper?" I asked him. "Hm...I go take a look. One minute." He answered and went into a small room. I appreciated it was a store room or so. As he came out again, he carried a long and thin roll in his hand. It was blue wrapping paper. He gave it to me and asked, "Can you wrap it up by yourself?"

"Yes. Thank you very much." I answered and went back. In our room I quickly took a pair of scissors and some Tesafilm and began wrapping up the present. It was the first time so it was very messy, but just the Game Boy counted.

As everything was finished I tried waking up Matt but he didn't react. So I pulled away his blanket and began tickling him. He slowly moved his hands to push mine away until he woke up completely.

He rubbed his eyes and slowly got used to the bright light of the lamp. Sleepily he looked at the alarm clock and frightened. "Are you crazy?! We only have half past six. Why do you wake me up so early?" I ignored his question. I quickly took out his present from the drawer and hold it in front of him. "Happy Birthday, Matt!" I said. Matt sat and slowly and still sleepily took the present. He quickly unwrapped it and his eyes shone, as he saw what it was. In sheer joy he pounced forward, so that he fell against me and we both landed on the floor. "Thank you, Mello. Thank you soooo much." Matt said, or rather shouted, as he hugged me so firmly it was hard to breathe.

Then he let go of me and took the Game Boy out of its packing. After this he saw the cake and asked me,"Did you make it?"

"Yeah, with Roger" I answered. Satisfied Matt took a piece and ate it.

Then he turned on his new Game Boy and played one of the games he got to Christmas. Now he was back to his usual self. He smiled from ear to ear and it made me happy to see him like this.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! The new chapter is here!^^b. Read and enjoy.

And please don't forget the reviewing!

* * *

- December 31th in 1999:

I opened my eyes and instantly jumped out of my bed. I was very excited because of the turn of the century. I took a chocolate bar and sat on my bed, as I realised Matt was still sleeping.

After ten minutes though it got too boring for me and I tried to wake Matt up. But Matt just laid there, sleeping. I didn't want to pull at his hair or even hit him.

Then I had an idea. I kneeled in front of Matt's bed and gave him a kiss. It really helped. He slowly opened his eyes and immediately pulled his head back, because he frightened.

Then he rubbed his mouth and asked, "what was that for?"

"Um...I kissed you awake." I explained. "But you could have wake me up else." Matt replied.

"But you didn't react on something else." I answered and changed the subject.

"Today's New Year's Eve. In fact the turn of the century. That will be great."

"No! I hate New Year's Eve. It's always so loud. It's much better to play with my Game Boy then." Explained Matt. After he said that I thought how I could get him out when it was midnight. But I had the whole day for thinking of this, that's why I didn't care.

Once we got to the Dining Hall for lunch we realised, there were only biscuits. "Oh yeah. There is a buffet tonight. That's the only thing I like about New Year's Eve." Matt said.

I was hungry so I took a big piece of chocolate cake. As I finished it, a few crumbs were around my mouth. "You have a lot of crumbs in your face. " Matt said. I wiped my mouth on the back of my hand, but they still were there. "There still are some," Matt said. "Where?" I asked and wiped my mouth again. They were still not off. "They are still there," said Matt. This time, he moved his hand to my mouth, removed the crumbs and ate them. "Why do you eat them?" I asked Matt. "I like chocolate cake." He answered, smiling.

In the evening I got more excited each minute. I could barely await to be outside and watch the firework.

"Three hours left." I sighed, as I looked at the clock. I sat with Matt in the common room and ate my last chocolate bar. Matt sat in a corner at the window and played with his Game Boy (as always).

Suddenly the door opened and Linda rushed into the room. She stood and took a deap breath, because she ran the whole way. "An emergency. We all have to go to Roger,"she said, out of breath. "What is it?" Matt asked. "Dunno. He just said you should come with me," answered Linda. Matt and me stood up and went to her. Slowly Near got up too and moved to us. Then we fastly went to Roger. He was in the Dining Hall and some children were already gathered. As everybody was there, Roger began speaking. "We have a problem. Somebody stole the clacker." Most children were utterly disappointed. Matt didn't seem to be interested, because he just continued playing his Game Boy.

Then Roger spoke again,"I would say we build groups and search the clacker." That was a great idea. Roger grouped us and explained us, which group had to search where. Matt and me went with Linda and Near to outside.

After about half an hour it was really boring. "My toes are frozing," Matt complained. "And my hands," he added. He had forgotten to put on his gloves. "Then put them in the pockets of your coat." I said, but then I noticed that Matt even forgot to put on his coat.

Suddenly an announcement came. "This is Roger. I have some good news. We found the clacker. To all children. Please go back to the Dining Hall. Matt and I were very glad to be inside so that we could warm us up. "It was pretty useless to search the clacker."I said to Matt. He agreed and then it suddenly rang. Roger went to the door and some children followed him. Matt and me too. Then Roger opened the door and behind it stood L. Behind L were a few other people with big sacks. As the children saw L, they shrieked and all at once ran towards him. "Hello my friends. How are you? If you let me in I can give you the presents." L said. The children let go of him and went ahead.

In the common room they gathered again and L and his helpers distributed the presents. L and Wammy chose the right present for every single child.

Once every child had a present L gave a sign and we opened our presents. Mine was as big as a lunch box. As I opened it I couldn't believe my eyes and was totally happy. In the box were ten chocolate bars. I immediately took one, unwrapped it and began eating.

Matt got as already at christmas two Game Boy games. He also was very happy and immediately began playing it.

Then Near unwrapped his present. It was an action figure. He hold it in his hand and stared at it. You never could see how he felt. He was really emotionless, but he seemed to be happy about his present, because he instantly began playing with it. I admit. Every child immediately played with its present.

Then it finally was time: 11:50. Utterly excited, every child rushed outside. I took Matt's hand and pulled him with me. He refused going with me and pulled to the other direction. "Let me go, Mello. I don't wanna got out." Matt shouted. "Oh come on Matt. That will be great." I tried to persuade Matt. "No. This will be just loud." Matt said who continued to aim for getting out of my grip.

"Matt, please. For me." I said. Matt stood still and thought. After a while he said,"Ok. I go out, but just when we go to my favourite place." Matt suggested. I was ok with that and followed Matt. Outside we saw all children gathering together around L.

"This way!" Matt said and went on.

After a while we came to a wall of bushes. I wondered what should be so great about that. As we went ahead(we had to go through the bush), we saw a very big, straight and old tree. A ladder hung from it. I looked up and said surprised,"a treehouse!"

"Right. Come on." Matt answered. He climbed ahead and as we both were in the treehouse I was even more surprised. It was the biggest treehouse I've ever seen. In it were a couple of pillows, a bottle of water and a few of Matt's Game Boy games. In the opposite direction of the entrance was a window.

"Oh it begins!" I shouted as I heard the first signs of a firework. "Hey Matt. You have to look at this. It's beautiful," I said, but Matt didn't listen and just continued playing.

Slowly I creeped towards him with hope he wouldn't recognise that. In a matter of seconds I ripped Matt's Game Boy out of his hands and threw it out of the treehouse. "Hey!"screamed Matt trying to climb out of the treehouse, but I held him and pulled him with all my power to the window.

"Come on Matt." I said and then he finally gave up. He sat in front of the window and looked out. "It's more beautiful than I thought." Matt said. I sat next to him. "What did I say?" I asked and together we watched the wonderful firework.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everybody! I'm sorry but I decided to post every Friday from now on, because then it's much easier for me.:D So here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy and please review.

* * *

- February 1st in 2000:

Today was a special day, because it was Matt's birthday. Since our first meeting, I liked Matt. Within the years of our friendship I liked him more and more. I wanted to be more than just a friend.

I stood up first (as always). I sat on my bed, eating chocolate. Suddenly I heard a knock on the door. It was Roger. He had a decorated cake in his hand. Behind him were a few children, which Roger told they should come with. On his command they all started singing: "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you..." Slowly Matt moved and opened his eyes to see from where the singing came.

At first Matt frightened but then he realised what was going on and smiled. Roger gave him the cake and the others went back to their rooms. Then Roger wished Matt a happy birthday and went out of the room. "Yummie...cake."Matt said with a smile in his face. I stood up, took Matt's cake and put it down next to Matt. I hugged Matt and said,"Happy birthday." Matt already sat, so that I could sit down on Matt's lap. I looked deep in his emerald green eyes. I never really noticed them. Just in this moment I realised how beautiful they were.

"Mello? Are you alright?" Matt asked after a while, getting me back to reality. "Uh, yeah. Alright." I answered. I leaned forward and gave Matt a small peck like it was the most normal thing. Matt looked at me with puppy eyes."Come on, let's eat the cake now." I said, giving Matt his cake. Just before he took it I said,"Wait. You have to blow out the candles and wish for something."

Carefully Matt blew out the candles and closed his eyes. I wondered, what he did wish.

Then Matt took a piece of the cake and ate it satisfied.

* * *

I'm sooo sorry it's so unbelivable short. D: the next one will be longer, I promise.^^


	8. Chapter 8

Hello my dear readers. I know I already said it, but I'm sooo sorry for the last chapter (because it was so short). I hope you liked it nonetheless. This chapter will be longer. Now read and enjoy and don't forget to review.^^

* * *

- June 29th in 2001:

"Hurry up, kids. The bus comes in a few minutes." The teacher shouted, already standing at the main gate. We ran to her and gathered in two rows. The teacher counted us and once we all were there we went to the bus station. Today was a journey to a big funfair. For the most children it was the first time. For me as well and I looked forward.

The sun shone and it was warm. The perfect weather for such a journey.

As we arrived at the bus station, it didn't take long until the bus came. The drive wasn't long as well.

Once we were there we got out and already heard the music of the funfair. Everyone was very excited and all children immediately ran to the main entrance. "Wait, kids. Stay there!" The teacher demanded. The children stood still.

"We have to build groups at first," she said. Instantly our class formed groups. In one group were seven children, in another nine, Matt and me were in a group with altogether six and Near had no group."No no. That doesn't work like this" The teacher said, while giving herself a facepalm. She then continued. "You have to build groups with four children in each group." Again our class built groups and this time right.

"Great. At ten o'clock so in exactly one hour we meet here again to have breakfast." The teacher told us. Then we were allowed to go around the funfair.

"Where do we go first?" I asked after a while. "Can throwing!" Matt said fast like a shot. "But I wanna got to a merry-go-round first." A boy of the group said. Me and the other child didn't care what we did first.

"Play Rock-Paper-Scissors" I suggested. Matt and the boy stood in front of each other and lifted their arms. "Rock paper scissors" They said at the same time, shaking their hands with each word. Matt threw scissors. The boy hesitated a bit and then threw rock. "Yay, I won!" He rejoiced. "No, you cheated!" Matt protested and crossed his arms.

"I decide now that we go to the Ferris weehl first!" I said slightly annoyed. I went ahead and without complaining the others followed me.

As we stood in front of the Ferris weehl we wondered how high and how big it was. The queue was long but we lined up nonetheless. To our surprise we didn't have to wait long. As our wagon was there Matt tumbled and fell into it. I knew he didn't hurt himself, so I had to resist laughing. He stood up and looked at me uncomprehending. Now I had to laugh even more. He then murmured something I didn't understand. The rest of our group got into the wagon and sat down. Then the Ferris weehl started.

After a few minutes we were on the highest point. We leaned at the rim to get a better view. "What a wonderful view. How far you can look." Matt wondered. "Oh yeah and everything is so small. The people look like ants." I agreed. Slowly and unobtrusive I moved towards Matt until I touched him. Then I laid my head on his shoulder. Matt was really comfortable and I closed my eyes. Then I slowly got tired, but I didn't know why. "Hey Mello. Don't fall asleep." Matt said, poking me. I felt it, but I didn't react. Suddenly I dozed off. My head slowly slipped from his shoulder and fell into his lap. Finally I fell asleep.

"Mello, Wake up!" Matt said, shaking me. I slowly woke up. Then I realised the Ferris weehl stood and we had to get out. I stood up and together we went ahead. I was a little embarrassed that I just fell asleep. I was glad that nobody talked about it.

Next was the merry-go-round. After that we went to Can Throwing. Nobody of us made it to knock them all down and after we all tried it the hour already was over.

the groups met at the main entrance and then we had our breakfast. "So, I would say we meet again in one and a half hour here." The teacher said. Again the groups spread across the funfair. We went to pretty everything.

suddenly we saw Near's group at stall,where you had to shoot ballons. As we went there it was Near's turn. He looked very concentrated. He then threw. He hit nine of ten ballons. He won a water pistol and was happy with it.

I also wanted to win something and went to the owner of the stall. He gave me ten darts. I took one and aimed. I made it to hit all ten ballons. Matt began to clap but stopped as he noticed he was the only one. The owner of the stall was surprised and gave me one of the first prizes. It was a huge teddy bear, nearly as high as me. I liked it and then we strolled through the funfair.

After a few minutes the teddy began to annoy me, because he was so big and unhandy. At first I hesitated but then I gripped the teddy with both my hands and hold it out to Matt. "Here. You can have it. I give it to you." I said. Matt's eyes widened and he slowly took the teddy bear. He clutched it and grinned.

The rest of the time passed very quickly. One child of our group looked at its clock and said."We should go now. Just ten minutes left." We agreed and together we went back to the main entrance. We were the first some minutes the others came as well. Most of them carried candies or toys, which they won.

Then we got to the bus station and as the bus came we drove back to the Wammy's.

As we arrived we instantly got to our classroom because we still had some hours class. The teacher talked and talked about our new subject in art. I carefully listened and every now and then made some notes, while Matt was bored.

In the next lesson the teacher looked at her notes and said,"So,kids. This year we will make a class trip." As Matt heard the word 'class trip' he immediately listened and looked towards the black board. The teacher paused a moment and then continued. " Our destination will be Dublin." Suddenly a murmur ran through the class. The teacher went through the class and gave some sheets of paper around with more information:

June 29th 2001

**Dear pupils of the class 5D,**

**From October 3rd to october 8th in 2001 we will make a class trip to Dublin. At ten o'clock we meet at the main gate and go by a coach to Holyhead. From there we will take a ferry to Dublin.**

**On the second page you can find information about the things you are allowed to take with you.**

****For a moment I wondered where the second page was, but then I realised the teacher was already giving it around. "All that is NOT standing on the list, you are NOT allowed to bring it with you" I quickly looked at the list and was glad I could bring my chocolate with. The teacher answered the last questions and then class was over for this and me got back to our room and Matt immediately began playing his Gameboy.


	9. Author's note

Hello everybody. I'm sorry but this is no chapter of my story. I will post the next one in two weeks because I'm in vacation. I hope you forgive me...

See you in two weeks(hopefully)^^b


	10. Chapter 9

Hello!Long time no see...I'm sorry for that but I was in vacation that's why I had no time for here is the next chapter. Read and enjoy and PLEASE review.

* * *

- Last schoolday before summer holidays:

"huh...when does it ring already?" Complained Matt. I checked my clock and said annoyed,"Still ten minutes Matt. You're asking the third time now!" I tried to concentrate but it was not possible, because Matt constantly poked me for playing tic tac toe.

I turned towards him and gave him an angry glare. He immediately stopped poking me. "Okay." I said and took a sheet of paper. Then I drawed the 'playing field' and put a circle into the middle square.

As it was Matt's turn I noticed something. "You're weiting with your left hand? Since when?" I asked. Matt looked at me surprised and said,"since always." Hm...I did never notice that.

After our 10th round tic tac toe I checked my clock."Just one minute left!" Matt immediately packed his things and was ready to go. Then it rang. Matt jumped of his chair and went to our room quickly. I followed him and asked,"why are you in such a hurry,Matt. We have holidays now!"

"I'm starving!" Matt answered, as we went to our room. Class was very short today, so that it ended at lunch time.

Matt threw his school things onto his bed and waited for me. I laid my things away and we went to the dining hall.

We took both the same and as we sat at a table Matt ate very fast. As I was at my dessert he already ate everything from his plate. After a few minutes we finished and went back to our room.

"And what now?" I asked after a while."I'm doing something." Matt said and continued playing his Game boy. "But I'm bored" I said, laying down on my bed. Then I got an idea. "I'm going to the common room." I stood up and went out of the room. I took a chocolate bar out of my pant's pocket and unwrapped it. I was about to take a bite as I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Matt. He smiled and said,"I'm coming with you. Don't want to be alone."

So we went to the common room...together.

After a while I remembered something."You can look at the rangs today." I said suddenly.

On the rangs were 20 kids with a good chance to get L's successor.

As I realised that they were hang out I instantly went to the notice board. I looked at the list and recognized that Near was the first. I was on the second place and was somehow disappointed. Near was in tests also better than me. At first I didn't care but then I wanted to be number one too. I always learned for class tests and wasn't better than Near, but he never learned and was better, which was the worst about all.

I went back disappointed and saw Matt in his usual corner, of course with his Game Boy. I sat down next to him and took a bite of my chocolate. Matt seemed to notice I was disappointed, because he asked,"What's up, Mello?" I took a deep breath and said,"Near is better than me...again.I'm second...again."

"Oh,Mello. For me you will be first...always." Matt tried to cheer me up."But I want to be first for the orphanage." I said with a quite voice. Matt looked at me sympathetic. He then hugged me. I laid my hands on his back and pressed him to me.

"Matt. I...I think..."I stuttered. I was really nervous, but it was the perfect chance to say it Matt." What do you think, Mello?" Matt asked. I took a deep breath again and whispered," I think...I like you more than just a friend." I said it very fast and thought he didn't hear it. We stopped hugging eachother and Matt looked me deep in my eyes. "Me too, Mello."

Then our heads slowly got closer and a moment before our lips met, we noticed where we were. We were still in the common room. We quickly widened the distance between us and realised that most children were staring at us. Even Near looked at us. We stood up and quickly went out of the room.

Short after we heard a quiet murmur coming out of the common room. Matt and me tried to ignore it and went ahead.


	11. Chapter 10

Hello everybody! Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Read and enjoy?.And please leave me some reviews,that would be great!

Warnings!:This is the first chapter with REAL yaoi. It's not much but still 's the first time that I write something like that so please don't be too hard. If you don't like it, don't read it(I ever wanted to say that?)

* * *

-One week later:

Today we had great weather, which was a rarity in England.

Once we took our breakfast we went out. I was utterly surprised, Matt got out on his own accord. Usually I had to drag him out, because he hated it.

We went to our treehouse and climbed up the rope ladder. I took a book, which I borrowed from the library a bit earlier and began reading it. Even after the first pages I was fascinated from the book. I couldn't stop reading it, that's why I forgot how fast time passed.

As I read half of the book I checked my clock and realised that already two hours were passed. Then I noticed it was a lot darker than that morning. I looked out the window and recognized there were clouds everywhere and you saw not the tiniest bit of the sun. "But the sun was shining this morning." I said disappointed. Matt briefly looked over his Game Boy to look out and was disappointed too. "Come on, let's get into the house before-" I said but my voice was drowned out by a loud thunder. Right after that it began to rain. In fact it poured. We couldn't run to the house like that, or we would have gotten wet, really wet.

Suddenly I heard something falling onto the floor of the treehouse. It was Matt's Game Boy. I looked at him. He clutched his legs and hid his head behind his knees. "I"m afraid, Mello." I heard him say quietly. I crawled over to him and hugged him. I moved back and lifted his chin with my hand, so that he looked into my eyes. Matt didn't cry but I saw fear in his eyes. "Everything's fine,Matt." I insured him. Slowly and carefully I leaned forward until our lips met. After a few seconds I was about to pull my head back, but Matt kept me in place and pulled me closer to him. He tilted his head and deepened the kiss. I replied it and as we had to breath we pulled back and looked at eachother. Now, Matt wasn't afraid anymore. This time he smiled. I smiled too and slowly like on its own accord, my hand moved to his hair and touched it. It was so soft and sometimes I wondered how it could naturally be wine red.

I pulled Matt to me and kissed him again. He replied immediately. It felt great and his lips were surprisingly soft.

Then we slowly began to move our lips.

Suddenly Matt grabbed me by my hips and pulled me onto his lap. I felt the pounding of my heart and I could have sworn Matt's pounded just as fast.

Slowly his hands wandered under my T-shirt and caressed my back. I got goose flesh and quiet noises escaped my lips, while I nibbled at Matt's bottom lip. He hesitated at first but then opened his mouth and allowed my tongue to enter. It slowly slid past my and his lips until they touched. It didn't take long until they danced together. Then we pulled back and looked at each other again. We both had to laugh, because we were both red. "does...that mean we're together?" Matt asked. "Hm...I guess." Suddenly a wide smile grew on Matt's face. He hugged me and said,"I'm hungry."

"yeah me too. But we can't go back. It's pouring!"I said.

"But I don't think it will stop today. Come on, It's not far, Mello." Matt tried to persuade me. "Okay" I said and climbed down the ladder. It was gotten pretty slippery because of the rain. As I was at the middle I slid off one rung and fell hard onto the wet grass. Matt looked down at me. He made a worried face and tried to get down fast, but he slid off the same rung and fell onto my legs.

I cried out "Aaah! Matt, my leg. Get off!" My right leg laid on a very sparp stone , I didn't feel, because of the pants. But as Matt fell onto my legs it slit my calf.

"Oh god, Mello. I'm sorry" Matt apologized and got off me immediately. I sat and pulled up my trouser leg. I was bleeding and the cut was pretty deep. " I'm so sorry,Mello. We have to get into the house. You need help. Come on I help you," said Matt. With his help, I stood up. He laid my right arm on his shoulders and supported me. Together we went(I limped) to the house and got wet to the skin.

As we entered some children came to us and asked what happened. Matt was annoyed by this and demanded them to get help. Instantly some children ran away. I sat on a chair and had big pain in my leg. After two long minutes came finally a women with a white coat. She was The Wammy's doctor.

The children, who called her, pointed at me and the doctor came to me. She took me and carried me into the treatment room. Matt followed us. She laid me onto a couch and rolled up my trouser leg, to see the wound. "That's a really deep cut. What happened?" She asked, as she cleaned my wound. I clenched my teeth and slowly began to speak." Um...I slipped and fell. Matt slipped too and fell onto my legs, which caused that a sharp stone slit my leg."

I looked at Matt then. He had pink cheeks and looked to the floor. "I'm sorry. It was not on purpose." He murmured. "It's okay." I said. The doctor bandaged my leg and explained," So, you are finish. You can also walk, but be careful." I nodded.

Then I sat down and stood up carefully. It was difficult to walk so Matt supported me again.


	12. Chapter 11

Hello my dear readers! Here is the next chapter of my story! I hope you'll like it. Please read and enjoy.

* * *

One week later the bandages got off and I could walk properly again. Matt and me sat in our room and were bored.

"Can't we make anything?" I asked after a while. "And what?" Matt asked. I thought about it. Then I remembered in the summer holidays there were several programs you could do.

"I'll be right back." I said. I got up and went to the door to go to the notice board. Once I was there I looked at the many several flyers. They were pretty boring. Except one. It offered a camping tour.

I took it and went back to our room. "Look Matt. I found something." I gave him the flyer and he looked at it. " I hate camping Mello."

" A bit fresh air wouldn't be bad for you, though." I said. " It's only for one week, Matty." I had never given him any nicknames, but somehow it was funny. I knew I couldn't persuade Matt this easy, so I sat on my bed and thought. I definetly had to attract Matt. And with what could you attract Matt best? With video games.

"I heard nearly the campsite is a video game store." I said. " You're just saying that, because you want me to go with you." Matt protested. " No! And John also wanted to go there." John played like Matt often with his Game Boy, that's why they sometimes met and played together.

"What? John will come too? Ok, you can sign us in."

"...Are you serious?" I asked surprised. "Yeah, you wanted to camp, did you." I didn't expect Matt to come along because of this.

I took the flyer again and went to the notice board for the second time to sign us in. It was very easy. You just had to write your name and the class into a list. I did this and then I went back.

- Start of the camping:

Today we walked to the campsite. I was in our room and packed my things. As I finished I wondered where Matt was. The breakfast ended one hour ago and he didn't even pack his things.

Suddenly I heard the sirens from the ambulance. Somebody opened the door and rushed into the room. At first I thought it was Matt, but as I turned around I saw it was Linda. "Mello! Matt!" She shouted. I understood immediately and followed her. We came to the stairs and I saw Matt. He laid on the floor and was injured. He seemed to be unconscious. "Oh god! What happened?" I asked in shock. " He fell down the stairs." Linda told me. Then I saw that he was laid on a couch and the paramedics drove him into a hospital.

I was like frozen. I couldn't move an inch and just watched my best friend driving to a hospital. "Tomorrow we can visit him. I think he will get out in a few days." Said the Wammy's doctor.

After a while I slowly went back to Matt's and my room and unpacked my bagpack. I wouldn't do the camping now. Wothout Matt I would go nowhere. I wanted to know if he was fine. I sat on my bed and was bored again. It was so quiet without the whole music of his Game boy.


	13. Chapter 12

Hi! Here I am again with a new chapter! Please read and enjoy. And please review and tell me if you liked it or not and what I could do better,...

* * *

- The next day:

Once I woke up I heard a knock on the door. "Who is there?" I asked. "It's me...Roger. Can I come in?" Roger asked, but the door opened, before I could answer. "Morning, Mello. You surely want to go to the hospital too, don't you? We want to visit Matt." Explained Roger. _"_Of course!" I jumped out of my bed and made myself ready to go to the hospital. Then I went to the common room where all the children gathered, who wanted to go there too. They where not much but a few after all.

Then we went to the bus stop and drove to the hospital. Ten minutes passed and then we were there. We got out of the bus and went into the huge building. I never was in a hospital before. Everything was white and it smelled strange.

we got into the elevator and rode it to the fourth floor. Roger shortly talked to one of the nurses, who showed us the way to Matt's room. It wasn't far away.

The nurse opened the door to let us in. As Matt saw us, he smiled. He looked pretty fit. He just had a few plasters and his left hand was bandaged. "How are you feeling, Matt?" Roger asked. "Better. The doctor said I get out tomorrow."

" These are good news." Roger said. I didn't know how I should bear another day without Matt. The few children who came with us stood around the bed and asked him how it was in a hospital. Matt answered all of them, but he doesn't seem to be in the thing. Then he looked at me. I tried to give him a wink, but it didn't work. Matt began laughing, causing me to laugh too. I was glad he was fine. I would have liked to stay longer, but after half an hour we drove back.

As we were back in the Wammy's I wasn't so depressed anymore, because I knew Matt was fine. I went to our room and looked for something to do. Suddenly my look stopped at Matt's Game Boy, laying on his bed. Slowly I sat down on his bed and turned it on. It took a long time until it finally starts. Then a screen appeared, which said 'Push a' .I did this and then I saw a little figure, with a red hat. In the background were strange mountains and there were floating blocks. "Hm...and now?" I wondered. I had no clue what you had to do.

Suddenly there came a strange thing towards the figure. It got closer and closer. Then it touched me and bad music came. I died. Then it started again. This time I used the buttons and found out, you could jump and walk. But I ran against the object and died again.

The next time I jumbed over it, but then I died, because I fell off a climb. Soon I was attached by the game and discovered more and more things until I realised already two hours passed. I turned the Game Boy off and went to the dining hall.

At that night I could sleep very well.


	14. Chapter 13

Have a good day everybody! Here comes the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Holyhead, I just looked for a harbour in Google Earth and saw that little ship coming from Holyhead so I picked this city for my story XD.

Read and enjoy ; )

* * *

- The next day:

"Mello. Wake up. It's already ten o'clock. You have to get up." I sighed. "Just five more minutes." I mumbled into the pillow. Wait a sec...was that Matt's voice? I turned my head and opened my eyes immediately. I saw Matt. He looked at me with a wide smile. Maybe because I looked so sleepy. I threw my arms around him and pulled him onto my bed. "Ow, Mello. It hurts," said Matt. I let go of him and apologised."I'm sorry, Matt. It's great you're back again." I rejoiced. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. I only have a few injuries, which hurt." Matt laid on his bed and turned on his Game Boy. I was glad he was fine and back in Wammy's.

- September 3rd, 2001:

"I'm excited, Mello." Said Matt.

The summer holidays went by very quickly and next was the class trip to Dublin. Matt and me were in our room and packed. As we were ready we went to the main gate, where already were a few children, waiting. It didn't take long until everybody was there and we could start driving. The coach was already there as Matt and me arrived at the main gate. The drive to the first station -Holyhead- was very long and boring. Every now and then Matt and I played 'I spy with my little eye' but that couldn't drive much of the time.

A some point I wanted to drive the time with sleeping, but everytime I almost fell asleep something woke me up again. Soon I gave it up and looked for something else to do, although there wasn't much I could have done.

After altogether four hours we finally arrived and could strech our legs. "Haaa...finally." Matt said reliefed as he streched his body. "Is that Dublin? Somehow I imagined it a bit different." Said a girl. "No. This is Holyhead, just a stop. We have to take a ferry to get to Dublin. At first I want you to line up." Said the teacher. We formed two rows and went the short way to the harbour. The city was not as big as Winchester, but it also wasn't small.

As we arrived in the harbour, we all were happy to be by the sea. "Where is Dublin? I can't see it." Asked Matt curious. "Yeah, Matt. That's because the earth is round. Didn't you know this?" The teacher asked surprised. Matt shook his head. "Okay, now you know it. Come on kids. Let's look when the next ferry departs." We lined up again and followed our teacher. After a short time we came to a plan. The teacher looked at it and said, "Wonderful! The next ferry arrives in one hour." She waited a moment and then continued. "Until then we could explore the city a bit." The class agreed and together we started going through the city. While we did this, the teacher told us several things about the city. 15 minutes before the ferry arrived we went back to the harbour and waited the rest.

The passage with the ferry took two hours, which also felt like two hours. Fortunately you could sit down inside and drink hot chocolate. Even priceless! The sea was very quiet, so that the ship didn't bounce, which I was very glad about. I never was on a ship before, but I could imagine, that it was terrible.

I looked around and found a deck of cards. I went to Matt and showed it to him. And so we played with cards for the rest of the time.

Suddenly we saw many people gathering at the exit. "Are we there already?" I asked. Matt and me looked out the window and saw that we already were at the harbour in Dublin. We put the cards away and stood up. Our teacher was already looking for us. "Where were you?" She asked. "We sat there for the whole time." I answered. "oh..." said the teacher and went back to the rest of the class.

Then the ferry finally stood and we were allowed to get out. Outside we formed two rows again and the teacher counted us. Then she looked at a map (it seemed to be a city map) and we began to walk. Our destination was a hostel, which was not really near the harbour so that we had to walk a lot. I was glad we finally arrived, because my feet hurt. ( I think Matt's feet hurt as well)


	15. Chapter 14

Hello! I'm sorry I didn't post yesterday, but I don't have so much time to write with all the school, that's why I had to write most of the chapter yesterday. But anyway here is the next chapter. Read and enjoy 3.

* * *

The teacher was at the reception and signed us in, while we sat in the waiting room and relaxed a bit.

A few minutes passed and then the teacher came to us and said, "So. I'm sorry, but only now I got to know how many rooms we have. Now listen carefully. I will tell you the rooms, we have and then I want you to divide. Do you think you can manage that?" We agreed immediately. "Okay, there is a room for four, four rooms for three and four for two." Since we heard about the trip to Dublin, it was clear that Matt and me shared a room, bit suddenly Near came to us and asked if he could be with us. I wanted difinetly NOT with Near in one room (even though Matt was also there). Right then when I wanted to say that, the teacher came to us again and said, "Ah, so you want to share a room?! That's great. Here, this is your room." She gave us a note with a number on it. We had room number '20'. I was still shocked, that Near was in our "group".

After a few minutes everybody had a room and we started to walk to them. We arrived in a big room, with a lot of doors with numbers. "These are your rooms. When we do trips I will lock the big door. You can lock your from from the insides, but I don't want you to do that, please. Okay, now go to your rooms and take a rest." We searched our room and opened the door. It was a room with a double bed and a separate one. Once we were in the room Matt climbed up the ledder and let himself fall onto the bed with a loud sigh. "But the bed isn't even refered." I said. "I don't care." Matt answered. Near went to the separate bed and because of this I took the bed under Matts. I laid my bag on the floor and started to refer my bed. In Wammy's we always had to do this, so we were used to this. A few minutes passed and then Matt also started.

Suddenly his blanket fell down on me. "Oops!" Said Matt, and I started to get the blanket off me. I then took it and threw it back onto Matt, who then started to laugh. As I was finished with refering my bed I laid down on it and thought about something to do. I looked around the room a bit. There were also a table, three chairs and three closets. For these few days it wouldn't be worth it, but I nonetheless put my things into one of the carpets to waste a bit of time.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. It was the teacher. "Are you coming? The dinner is ready." She said. We nodded and then went to the dining hall with the rest of our class. There were leftovers from lunch and several other things you could eat. I was glad I finally had something to eat, because on the whole way to Dublin I didn't ate much.

After fifteen minutes we went back to the rooms and put on our pajamas. "How about playing a game?" Matt asked. "I have a better idea. We tell creepy stories." I suggested. "Yeah! But it's bad in here. Let's go to the others and ask them, if the wanna join." Matt answered excited. "Do you want to come with us, Near?" I asked. "Yeah." He answered, which surprised me a lot.

Only a few minutes passed when we gathered some classmates in one of the rooms. We sat down on the beds, because on the floor wasn't enough space to build a circle. "Okay and who begins?" I asked. "Always the one asking." Said Matt and grinned. "Okay if you want. What should I tell...?" I shortly thought about it before I began:

**"Once upon a time, there was a very corious woman, Who got out with her dog every evening. At one evening she passed a wall on which something stood. It was written in a red color:"Do NOT go to the old castle at midnight!" In the town this castle was also known as "The haunted castle", because you supposedly hear scary voices there. The woman new this castle and wondered why you were supposed to not go there and in the same time she resolved to go there at midnight.**

**As it was almost midnight, the woman stood in front of the castle. You could hear the wood creaking and it smelled like scruffy eggs. As the church bell rang midnight, the woman opened the creaking, old door and went into the castle. She heard the wind blowing through it and on the floor was something written again. Also in a red script: "Do NOT go ONE step ahead." The woman thought about it quickly, but then she went ahead.**

**Then she arrived at stairs. There was a warning sign, which said: "Do NOT go upstairs!" Of course the woman went nonetheless. The stairs were made of wood, so that they made loud, creaking noises. **

**As the woman arrived on the second floor she stood in front of a door. There was this red script again: " Do NOT open this door!" The woman also ignored this and opened the door.**

**She saw a table in this room, with a box on it. She slowly went toward this table. As she was there she saw that something was written on this box:"Do NOT open this box!" Like everithing else she ignored it and opened the box, excited for what was in it.**

**She looked into it and found..."**

I made a short break before I continued. "What was in it?" A girl asked impatient.

**"In the box were...MANY MANY COLORFUL SMARTIES!**"

Suddenly everybody began to laugh. It was a very funny evening and we told a lot of other stories before we went to bed punctually.

* * *

**A/N:I will post the next chapter either on Friday or on Saturday, because on Saturday I have more time and that's more comfortable to me. See ya^^b.**


	16. Chapter 15

Hey! Here is the next chapter! Read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dublin(would be strange if I did XD). I also don't own Temple Bar.

* * *

The next day we were awakened by our teacher at already half past seven. I wasn't clear yet what our program was for the first day of our class trip, or the teacher just didn't told us about it, but I didn't care anyway. We took our breakfast and sat down in the common room of the youth hostel.

"Good morning, everybody. Today we will look at Dublin a bit, especially at "Temple Bar". This is a district in Dublin where everything looks pretty medieval. Matt looked forward and at some point I wondered, why he didn't miss his Game Boy.

After half an hour we finished breakfast and packed ourselves lunch boxes, which we would take with us for the trip today.

We quickly went to our rooms and packed our bags also for the trip, although I didn't really know what I needed.

Then we gathered in front of the youth hostel. The teacher counted us and then we went off. We didn't have to walk much until we arrived in the famous district in Dublin. Here the streets were paved and the houses looked very old.

"So, now you can freely move in the city, BUT I want you to stay with your groups, so with your roommates. You should got at least with three people in each group, that's why I want the four two groups to build two four groups. Then we should have five three groups and two four groups. "

As everybody had his group, we were short before going off, but then the teacher said, " you can go now, but I want you to stay in this district and don't go any further. " Then we were finally allowed to go ahead.

"Where do we go first?" Matt asked. "This way" said Near and pointed into one direction. Matt and me agreed and then we went off together.

We went through the city, went into the stores and looked at the old and beautiful houses.

Once half an hour passed we arrived at a corner. Right when we went into the street, Matt shouted, "Watch out, Mello!" Matt and Near dodged right in time, but I was knocked down by someone and fell to the floor with a loud gasp. The person ,who ran into me, was fallen ontop of me and I could hardly breath with the weight laying on me. I could even feel the heart of the person beating, because it pounded so fast. I slowly opened my eyes and just saw black hair. Very long black hair. It seemed like the person was a woman, but was an adult woman this heavy?

I tried to free myself from the weight, but this woman simply was too heavy. Why didn't she move? "Oh no, Mello. Is everything ok?" Matt asked. He and Near helped me getting this woman off me. I stood up and took a deep breath. Slowly the woman also moved, who still laid on her stomach. She recovered, stood up and said, "I'm sorry. It wasn't on purpose." Wait a second...it was a man?! HE had a relative low and friendly voice and his hair was black and almost reached his waist. How could a man have so long hair? Matt, Near and me stood there with open mouths and stared at him. The man made a funny face and said then, "I was in hurry and somehow didn't look to the front. I'm still so sorry."

"It's okay." I answered. "By the way. I'm Mason Nathanial. Nice to meet you." He said and smiled. "I'm Mello. This is Matt and this Near." I introduced us. "Nice. And what are you doing in such a great city like Dublin? You look a bit like tourists."

"Yeah we are. We come from Winchester and make a class trip," said Matt. Mason smiled again. Everytime he smiled you could see a row of white teeth with two pretty long and sharp canines(AN:No...Mason is no vampire I just love long and sharp canines...and I utterly love Anime guys with very long hair...just by the way XD)

"So, how long will you stay here?" Mason asked. "For four days. Why do you wanna know this all?" I asked doubtfully. "Oh, just so, "answered Mason. It was a bit strange, that he asked all that. Usually we weren't allowed to talk to people we didn't know, but you couldn't refuse him a question. You had to answer them. "Weren't you in hurry?" Matt asked irritated, which I was too, because he ran into me, because of this. Mason made a face as if he remembered something. "He he...I have to go, guys. It was nice with you. Good Bye, " He said and ran past us. We looked after him and could see perfectly how long his hair really was.

"What was that for a strange guy?" Took Matt the word as first. "I don't know, Matt, " I answered. "But he was pretty kind, wasn't he?" Said Near. Matt and me looked at each other questioningly.

The rest of the day passed pretty fast. As we were back in the youth hostel, we ate for Dinner and then we told the whole class about Mason.

* * *

I'm sooo sorry that my chapters are always so short. I'll try to make them longer.


	17. Chapter 16

Hey there!...I know I'm late with updating again. I'm soo sorry. This chapter will be longer though. I hope you like it read and enjoy.

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Dublin or the National Botanic Gardens. The only thing I own in this story is the plot and Mason ^-^.Please tell me if you like this character.

Warnings: In this chapter will be a slight YAOI. It's not much but soon I will write some REAL yaoi so please hold on a bit longer ^^

* * *

On the day before last of the class trip, we took our breakfast in the common again and the teacher told us what we would do on the day. "Today we will visit the National Botanic Gardens. This is a big park with many several gardens and plants." So I didn't like plants much.

We had a lot of time before the trip would begin, because our guide started at twelve o'clock.

Matt, Near and me went to the common room, where still many children were and started playing a game. Near was pretty always the one winning. Slowly I honestly wondered why Near always had to be better than me. I really learned for every class test and never made it to be just once better than him. Near really always had to have one or two points more than me! Innerly I was seething with anger, but it wouldn't make it better to bother about it, so I decided to start learning even more right after the class trip. I also wanted to be on the very top of the rang list and I would definetly reach this!

After half an hour we didn't want to play 'Ludo' anymore and looked for something else. "What about this?" asked Matt and pointed at the game 'Twister'. "Okay, but only if I can turn," I answered. Matt and Near agreed and short after we prepared the game Linda came to us and asked," Can I play with you?"

"Sure" Matt answered. He, Near and Linda stood around the game and waited for my instruction. I turned the pointer on the disc and said,"Right hand blue." They did as I told them and even after a few minutes they were hopeless entangled and Near almost fell. I gave another instruction and then it was over. Near fell and caused Matt and Linda to fall too. I began laughing and gave Near the disc.

We played pretty long and often got laugh flashs. After much of the time passed the teacher came to us and said, that we have to gather in front of the youth hostel again. We packed awa. the game and gathered where the teacher told us. Then we headed off for the next train station not far away. The Botanic Gardens were only 3 kilometers away, so that we already had to get out at the third station. Most of the children didn't like the train station. Me either. It was loud and everywhere were crowds of people. We went to our track and waited for the train. It didn't took long until it came and we started to drive by train. It was very full so that Matt, Near and me had to stand like many other people. Then the train stood. We arrived at a station. Our teacher told us to get out of the train at the third station so there were two left.

The doors opened and people got into the train. Many people. There was hardly enough place for all. Matt and Near were pushed against me, causing me to be pushed against the door. At the second station some people got out, but it was still very closely. Fortunately we had to get out at the next station.

As we arrived there, the doors got open. I was practically pushed out of the train, so that I couldn't even turn to get out properly. In the last moment I tried to find hold at Matt and Near, but the only thing it caused was that we three landed on the floor. All the people got out of the train and I was glad they didn't ran ontop of us. We quickly stood up and went to our teacher.

Then we went to the Botanic Gardens. He was right around the corner. As we arrived, we didn't even need to pay, because it was a regular park. Just that this one had many several gardens in it. We gathered at the entrance and waited for our tour guide. Ich checked my clock and realised we were ten minutes too early.

After twenty minutes the tour guide finally came. It was a woman. She was tall, skinny and had long blonde hair that reached her shoulders.

We couldn't see much of the park yet but that what you could see was beautiful.

"Hello! Are you looking forward?" Asked the tour guide. The class agreed and then our tour guide began to show us the park. It really was more beautiful than I thought.

The tour didn't take long and was very interesting. Best was, that we could look at the park by ourselves at the end. At some point, though Matt and me didn't want anymore and just sat down on a bench to relax a bit.

Near was gone ahead. I ate some chocolate and in the corners of my eyes I could see Matt was looking at me. " Mello." He said quickly and I looked at him just as quickly.

Suddenly Matt grabbed me by the back of my head and stole the piece of chocolate I had melt in my mouth by kissing me. He grinned but I didn't put up with this and took it back, because it was my last piece. Everything ended in a passionately fight for a piece of chocolate, until Matt swallowed it. I ignored it and continued kissing Matt. It was so delicious with Matt's taste mixed with chocolate. I barely could get enough, but Matt broke the kiss to breath. I would've liked to get more but then Near came to us and said, that it was time to go.

We stood up after we smiled at each other and followed Near.

After a short time we arrived at the train station again and got into the next train. Matt, Near and me sat down in a four compartment. I looked around as usual until my view was catched by a person. It was...It was Mason! I Immediately showed it Matt and Near also realised it then. We talked to each other while whispering and decided to sit by him. We went as unobtrusively as possible and sat down in his compartment. Matt sat down next to Mason, I sat down on the opposite and Near sat beside me. Just then we realised he seemed to sleep. His eyes were closed, he wore glasses, which hung tilted on his nose and a book laid on his chest. At this view it was hard for me not to laugh. "Should we wake him up?" I asked. " Yeah! But how?" Matt said. I thought of it. " Maybe he's ticklish?!" I assumed. Matt started grinning. "Let's try!" He suggested. I stood up and began together with Matt to tickle Mason. I took his rips and Matt his stomach. It really worked. Mason woke up and began to laugh. He tried to free himself but we didn't stop.

Suddenly his glasses fell to the floor and we saw how little tears formed in the corners of his blue eyes.

"Hahahaha...please...stop...I can't anymore!" He shouted. We stopped. Slowly he raved, directed his clothes and picked up his glasses. "Huh...that was...a tumultuous welcome," he said still out of breath. "How are you?" he asked. "Fine, and you?" Matt and me asked at the same time. "I'm fine, thank you." Mason replied grinning.

"We just were in the Botanic Gardens. It was very beautiful there!" Said Mat excited. "Oh yeah, I was there very often. It's one of my favorite places, " said Mason. It was really funny with him and we nearly forgot, we had to get out at the third station. But just almost. "I'm sorry, but I have to go here, " said Mason. "We too!" I said. " Cool!" Mason replied and stood up, because the train slowed down. Matt, Near and me also stood up and went together with Mason to the doors. We went out of the train and went to the teacher and the rest of the class. Our teacher counted us, but most of us didn't care, because most of the class looked at Mason for the whole time, who didn't seem to realise that. "Is that the guy you told us about?" Linda asked quiet. I nodded and then she went to Mason and said, " I also want such long hair. Can I touch it?" Mason looked at her, smiling and nodded.

Suddenly five children stood around him, lightly pulling at his hair, because they didn't belive it was real. Mason Started laughing.

"Oh kids. Please stop bothering this man. I don't think he likes it." The teacher said, as she saw it.

"Oh, no problem. It's okay. I'm used to this." Mason answered friendly.

After a while the children let go of Mason and we went back to the youth hostel, Mason accompanying us.

As we arrived Mason crouched between Matt and me. His hair barely touched the floor. He laid his huge warm hands around our shoulders and said," I'm really happy I met you two. You're going home tomorrow, aren't you? Maybe I will come. If we don't meet again I wish you all the best. Take care, dear ones." He stood up and before he went Matt and me hugged him. He laid his strong arms on our backs and hugged us back. He was so warm and smelled so nice. We let go of him and he set off. "Goodbye, Mason!" Matt and me shouted. Mason turned around. He smiled as always and winked. Then he shortly waved again before turning back and going ahead.

I had liked Mason a lot, even though we didn't even know him. It would be great if I would meet him again at some day, but that would be unlikely.

Matt an me looked at each other and then we noticed the class already was in the hostel.

We got in fastly.

In the evening we talked about the day the whole time before we could sleep satisfied.


End file.
